


Airplanes

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up in the hospital, Sudoh gets a second chance at life and starts over with the most unexpected person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> College Applications/Scholarships + Deadlines + Extracurricular Activities + Keeping a high GPA/Class Rank + School work X 100 to the trillionth power = Very Stressed Yamiga.

 

He thinks he is dead, but wakes to the noise of the monitor beeping. He opens his tired eyes, and gazes at his wrists which are currently pieced with incision openings and injection holes. Tubes and IV's run through his body as he attempts to move.

 

Pain. Pain radiates through his body and he begins to shiver. He lays still, and motionless, contemplating on what has happened, why he is here. The more he thinks, the more the memories rush to his mind and unfortunately, they bring him more pain than the physical wounds from before.

 

He stares a head, and sees the door to his hospital room open. In steps a young man dressed in scrubs. His hair is black and messy, and he carries a tray. He is young, and energetic, as he smiles at Sudoh. He approaches the former model with a smile.

 

“My name is Kibo,” He manages. “Kuroda Kibo.”

 

That name strikes Sudoh, and he looks up at the young doctor. “D...detective Kuroda?” He asks.

 

The doctor raises an eyebrow. “I know the guy.” He jokes, and places the tray on the table. The two delve in silence until Kibo opens the containers of food. He gives them to Sudoh, and allows him to eat.

 

After wards, he excuses himself and leaves the ex-model alone.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

 

Sudoh tells himself not to think of Asami, or Takaba. Instead, he thinks about how his life will be from now on. He knows those two are out of his life, gone and as much as he still hates that little pest, he knows that Takaba has won. All the screams, and tears in the world will not change that fact.

 

And it hurts.

 

Dreaming of those two, picturing those two together. He can practically hear Takaba's moans of pleasure. He knows that Asami has chosen something pure, something filled with love. Sudoh wonders if he tried harder, would Asami see true value in him?

 

OooOoOoOoOoO

 

Kibo continues to visit him, and eventually they start a friendship. Sudoh discovers that Kibo is Detective Kuroda's nephew. He is finishing high school and has an internship at the hospital. However, he wants to be a pilot.

 

Sudoh discovers that Kuroda brought him to the hospital, after the incident in the warehouse. Kibo makes sure to tell Sudoh that Takaba, nor Asami know that he is alive. Still, the ex-model is very cautious and wonders why Kuroda would go behind Asami's back.

 

He can tell that Kibo remains oblivious to most if not all of this. It is very likely that Kuroda told him what to say before hand.

 

So Sudoh trusts him.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Days pass by and Sudoh gains another visitor.

 

Kuroda Shinji makes his presence known more than often. For the first few days, Sudoh pretends he is asleep. After that, he proceeds to ignore the detective. _Just throw me in jail._ He wants to say. _Isn't that what you are here for?_

 

Following a few more pointless integrations, Kuroda gives up and attempts conversations. Sudoh soon discovers that he can only ignore him for so long.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

“Why did you save me?” He asks, as the detective sits down in the chair near the bed. “Aren't you going behind Asami's back?”

 

Kuroda lifts an eyebrow.

 

“So now you're talking to me?”

 

Silence.

 

Sudoh places his head back on his pillow and gazes at the bespectacled man.

 

“Why?” He asks again.

 

“Because you are worth saving. You're young and have a life a head of you. I also admire your courage.”

 

“Won't you just tell Asami?”

 

“My business with him, is done.” The detective smiles. “So are you feeling alright?”

 

“I feel like there's a gap in my chest.”

 

Kuroda chuckles. “Has my nephew been getting on my nerves?”

 

The ex-model shakes his head. “He's been just fine. He's talkative.”

 

Kuroda wants to speak, but his phone rings. He excuses himself and leaves Sudoh alone.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Nights later, Sudoh can't stop crying.

He sits up on his bed with his knees hugged to his chest. Nightmares of Asami and Takaba haunt him, and before he knows it, he feels so alone. He remembers telling himself to forget, that the memories would pass, but he can't control them any longer.

 

He shakes, he trembles and rocks back and forth.

 

As he closes his eyes, he feels a soft hand press down on his shoulder. Through tears and trembles, he turns around and sees Kuroda sitting there on the bed. The detective is smiling, and his eyes are warm.

 

“Don't cry...” He whispers. “It's over.”

 

Sudoh slowly crawls over to him, and falls into an awkward embrace. Kuroda simply smiles.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

The week following, Kuroda and Sudoh grow closer.

 

Kuroda helps Sudoh walk again. The two laugh every time he trips, and they continue on their lesson. Sudoh continues to grab on to Kuroda like a life source until they both take an awkward step and trip. First Kuroda falls, and then Sudoh crashes down upon him.

 

At that time Kibo comes in the room with a clipboard.

 

He steps out before they see him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

“Two thousand yen?” Kuroda storms in the hospital room. Kibo, who sits next to Sudoh just rolls his eyes.

 

“Two thousand yen in fines?” The detective nearly yells.

 

“Well you are the district attorney.” Kibo stands and shrugs. “Besides those teachers have it all wrong_”

 

Kuroda cuts his nephew off, and the two begin to bicker. Sudoh lays back down and places the blanket over his head.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

A year later, Sudoh braces himself in the passenger's seat of a car.

 

“Softly press the gas_”

 

“Sure thing!” Kibo slams the pedal and the car becomes one with the sky. Sudoh wonders if it's the fact that he's such a bad teacher, or Kibo is such a bad listener, that will have the two pulling the car out of a ditch.

 

Well, Kibo of course would be pulling the car out of the ditch, Sudoh wouldn't dirty himself with such things. It's not his fault the teenager is about to ruin his eighteenth birthday present.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Sudoh and Kuroda gaze at pamphlets on the sitting table.

 

“I want the white ones outside and inside of the venue.” Sudoh commands.

 

“The colorful ones look nice.” Kuroda defends.

 

“No they look tacky.” Sudoh snaps.

 

“Well_”

 

“I used to be a model, you are a district attorney. Compared to one who always wears an overcoat and looks like a vampire, I think I have a better handle on what is beautiful and what is not.”

 

For the rest of the discussion, Kuroda remains silent.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Sudoh and Kibo currently reside on the roof, gazing up at the stars.

 

Kibo spots and airplane and points. “I'm going to be in one of those one day.” He comments. “I already got accepted into the air-academy, won't be that long now.”

 

Sudoh smiles. “Good job.”

 

“Hey, don't they kind of look like shooting stars?”

 

The ex-model sits you. “Kind of. How come?”

 

“Because you can make wishes out of shooting stars you know.”

 

“Shooting stars are rare.” Sudoh sighs.

 

“So that's why there are airplanes, so people can wish off of airplanes. Just pretend they're shooting stars.” Kibo smiles. “I wished to get accepted into the Air Academy, and my wish came true.” He gazes at Sudoh. “What about you?”

 

“I don't wish on air planes, or pretend they're shooting stars. My wish came true a while ago, it just took a bullet through the chest for me to realize that.”

 

He falls back down on the roof, and continues to gaze up.

 

“I'm getting married soon.” He says.

 

“How many times are you going to say that?” Kibo chuckles.

 

“As many times as it takes it to set in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this story was drawn from my sister's story 'Delusional', the song Airplanes, by B.O.B and Haley Williams, and a very deep conversation I had with one of my friends today. Life is catching up with me.
> 
> Anyway, today was very strange. First on my way back from Senior Service (senior service is basically a program where seniors leave during their first block of the day to go serve the community), my friends and I saw the firemen fishing a dead body from the creek. 
> 
> I also saw my teacher asleep on the floor and thought he was dead. So I woke him up, he said he was just tired.
> 
> Anyway, that's my strange day. Hope you liked this story. If you've read Delusional and want a happy continuation, then you can maybe think of this as one. 
> 
> And I don't own Finder Series.


End file.
